


【一莲幽梦】小妈文学03

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: mameren
Kudos: 14





	【一莲幽梦】小妈文学03

那天之后，家里的氛围就微妙起来。

父亲似乎需要去出差，时间还不短，莲早就为他收拾好行李，出发那天的早晨，自己罕见地起了个大早，坐在背光的位置，咬着面包，听着莲轻声细语地对父亲絮叨，父亲只冷淡地点头当做回应。

“一成，牛奶要冷掉了。”

“嗯，没关系。”

“用不用我帮你再热一下？”

“不用。”

换做以前，莲肯定会直接拿走帮他再热一次，今天却没有。他有点紧张地回到自己的座位，咬了一口烤面包，味同嚼蜡一般地垂下眼眸。

只有在父亲在场时，莲才会主动同自己说话，这样的日子已经持续了好久。豆原将冰冷的牛奶一饮而尽，这时父亲也站起来，莲也紧跟其后，帮他拿好行李，最后整理一下他的领带，又交代了几句话才送他离开。

“一成，怎么不和父亲道别？”

莲关上门回来，有些埋怨地数落了豆原一句，然后又觉自己理亏一般，低下头收拾用过的碗筷。

“莲…”豆原从后面抱住他被围裙勒出的腰身，“我也不知道该怎么做才好。”

手中的碟子差点掉落，莲忍耐着少年在他颈侧的炙热吐息，不远处地毯上被隐藏起来的污渍提醒着他，两个人已经不再是纯洁的关系。

“他是你的父亲。”

“可是我现在和他一样……”豆原大胆地吻着他的后颈，嗅着他身上甜甜的香水味，“为什么还要躲着我呢？”

“放手，一成！”莲用力地想要掰开他紧扣在自己腰侧的手指，“你不要太过分……”

“过分？明明是莲先诱惑我的吧。”

一念之差铸成不可挽回的错误，如果那天自己没有心软，施行所谓的“帮助”，结果会不会不一样？

现实并不会给莲继续犹豫的时间，豆原结实有力的手臂，缠绕着他，少年人被锤炼得越发精壮的体格，将细瘦的身躯完全包裹。

莲被压制在餐桌上不能动弹，他试图挣扎的举动，反而像在求欢，宽松的家居服里，散发着清香的身体，和他紧密地贴合着，豆原的手就快要解开他的腰带，时钟指向了八点整。

“……我该去上课了，莲。”

莲在他放手之后，慌忙站到了另一边，手指无措地揪紧围裙皱了的下摆。那金色尾戒的光芒很刺眼，豆原背上书包，径直走向家门。

“等等！你的午饭没拿。”

莲把用蓝布包好的便当盒递给他，豆原和之前一样接过，随意地塞进包里，定定地望了他几秒。莲不愿和他对视，小声地说了句“路上注意安全”，就要关上门。

“莲，你要乖乖地等我回来。”豆原知道他听得见，“不然，我就告诉父亲。”

莲的双腿一阵发软，他无力地跪坐在玄关，听着豆原离开的脚步声，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

豆原以为，这一次总算是抓住了狡猾母亲的把柄，殊不知父亲是他们两个人互相牵制的前提，强迫和本能扰乱的关系，究竟会走到哪一步，谁也不能预知结果。

十七岁的他能够感觉到的只有今天过热的阳光，棒球部严苛的训练，老师无聊的讲课，以及莲对他的感情。

他是爱我的。

少年如此确信着，在他打开蓝色的布包，看到精心制作的午餐，收获同学们艳羡的目光时，他确信着。

在书包夹层里发现被好好洗过，浸泡过柔顺剂的队服，散发着和他同样温柔的香气时，他确信着。

不自觉地回忆起那些禁忌的瞬间，湿热黏稠的他的体内，被自己完全占据，全身湿透地拥抱着彼此，直到在怀中沉睡过去时，他确信着。

输了比赛之后的棒球部，特训的时长比平时增加了很多，豆原身为主力队员，没有早退的理由，只能等到天彻底黑了才能走，不能及时赶回去吃晚饭的同学们想拉着他去吃关东煮。

“怎么啦，你这么爱吃关东煮的人居然会拒绝？”

“对不起，家里今晚有事，本来就应该提前回去的。”

豆原推着单车，向着大家的反方向走去。

“最好是这样，豆原一成你最近挺奇怪哦，是不是有女朋友啦？”

好事的同学们想不到，能让年轻又馋嘴的男孩果断放弃关东煮的理由，豆原没再搭理他们，跨上单车对他们摇了摇手，和起哄声说了再见。

莲已经吃过晚饭了吧，以前回来很晚的时候，他会一直坐在餐桌等待，有时父亲忘了告诉他回家的时间，等到八九点钟不用晚餐也是常事。豆原还很好奇地问过他为什么不先提前用餐，那时他是怎么回复自己的。

“自己提前吃饭，会太孤单了。”

豆原停好单车，三步并作两步地快速上楼，那自己是怎么回复他的呢。

“我会尽量早点回家陪你一起吃的。”

父亲有没有告诉过他，他微笑着的样子很可爱呢。

推开门，只有餐厅顶上的灯寂寞地开着，晚饭整齐地摆在桌上，碗筷只准备了一人份，豆原摸着盛汤的碗还有点余温，不知道这是莲热过第几回的结果，时间很晚，他汹涌的饥饿感早被其他的心思盖过。

莲今晚没有什么胃口，一整天的担惊受怕折磨得他勉强做出一顿丰盛的晚餐，即便和豆原发生过那样不堪的事情，莲还是无法彻底地同他断绝联系，手机里豆原发来的好几条消息都显示为已读，和丈夫那边空空荡荡的信息相比，是多么的讽刺。

听到大门被打开的声响，莲下意识地坐起身下去迎接，赤脚踩着地板的凉意唤回了他的理智，现在绝不是和豆原单独相处的好时机。

他刚沐浴过，只穿了一件半透的白纱睡衣，听到豆原的敲门声时，已经来不及整理好仪态，匆匆地找出衣柜里的开衫披上，豆原已经用备用钥匙打开了门。

映入眼帘的，是纤瘦的躯体还衣衫不整的姿态，散发着同那天一致的清香，莲惊讶地瞪着眼睛，像不能接受他就这么直接闯进卧室的事实。

“一成，你回来了…”

“嗯，怎么没有等我吃饭呢。”豆原肩上的书包落在地上，发出很大的声响，“父亲在的话，你都会等到他回家的。”

“抱歉，因为我不太舒服……洗完澡之后就想休息了。”莲只站在原地，手指不安地扯着开衫的衣角转移话题，“一成先下去吃饭吧，吃完我再去收拾。”

“我不饿。”

豆原直接朝他走来，抓住他的手腕，强迫他直视自己的眼睛。

“一成，你别这样……”

“你要假装没发生过吗？”

莲不忍和他再多交谈，少年的掌心很热，他立领制服里面的衬衫被汗湿了，紧贴着强壮健康的肉体，让他多看一眼都觉眼热心颤，亲密接触的回忆一幕幕浮现，才平息了几日的情欲，在豆原笨拙地吻住他侧脸的时候，尽数点燃了。

“没有，一成，你放开我…”

“你又要骗我了，对不对？”

豆原把他压在柔软的双人床上，洁净的床单飘荡着与他身上同样的香气。少年圆溜溜的眼睛生得很惹人怜爱，莲已经决定过不再对面前的人心软，他伸出手捂住了豆原的眼睛。

“不是骗你，而是因为这是错的……这是错的，就不应该继续下去。”

说白了就是乱伦。

豆原还小，还可以用年龄做借口，那么自己呢，自己的不贞就是一把无形的枷锁，让人透不过气。

“不是的，当初莲没有拒绝我啊！”豆原抱紧了他，近的可以听到他健康的心跳，“你也喜欢我的，对吧？”

“一成，你不要再说笑了……那件事，你就当作是我主动的好了，告诉他也没关系。”

“…什么？”

莲把脸侧过去，不再看他。

“我不会告诉他的。”豆原固执地掀起他的衣服，用力地抚摸着，“看啊，你不是也兴奋了吗？”

“…想要我的，对吗？”

莲静静地闭上眼睛，不承认也不否认，这让豆原很沮丧。

“我不想做……”

在豆原的手指插入之前，莲小声地说着，半透的布料堆叠在他的腿根，身体完全没能做好准备。

“那今天就不做了。”

豆原帮他整理好衣服的下摆，又擦掉他的眼泪，最后抱了他一会儿。

“……一成？”

“你不愿意的话，我就不会做。”豆原平静地看着他，他认真的脸庞有着莲未曾注意到的魅力。

“我会等你的，一直等到你愿意的时候。”


End file.
